Warmth
by Asmodel
Summary: Hichigo a toujours observé son roi surtout la nuit et ses sentiments pour cette personne changent alors quand il se matérialise hors du monde intérieur il fait quelque chose au roi qui change leur relation. HichigoxIchigo, traduction.


Hello c'est moi… Bon je sais que j'ai mis horriblement longtemps à mettre en ligne mes nouvelles trads mais c'est parce que j'ai traduit la séquelle avant le premier one-shot. Je sais, je sais, je suis un boulet.

Et puis mes exams m'ont pas mal occupée, mais maintenant c'est fini. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira Et si vous trouvez des fautes prévenez moi.

Disclaimer : Kubo-sama, vous êtres sûr que vous voulez pas me prêter un de vos bishos ? Vraiment..? Tant pis… Et merci à Metamorcy qui m'a autorisée à traduire cette fic.

**Warmth**

Hichigo ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé mais il ressentait quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était mes ces sentiments étaient pour son autre lui, pour le roi. Il ne voulait pas mais il le sentait, une palpitation dans sa poitrine quand il voyait le roi ou qu'il entendait sa voix qu'il lui parle ou non. Ses doigts blancs courraient sur la joue du roi, la tiédeur de la chair sous le bout de ses doigts se glissant dans ses doigts froids. Ca réchauffait son âme, s'il en avait une, et calmait ses émotions brûlantes qui parcouraient son corps. Ses yeux, ceux qui sont dorés avec les parties noires qui devraient être blanches, regardèrent vers la fenêtre où la lune resplendissante brillait. Elle rayonnait sur son corps, sa peau blanche luisant faiblement. Le ciel était sombre, à l'opposé de celui qui se trouve dans l'âme du roi. Les doigts d'Hichigo dérivèrent vers les cheveux oranges devant lui, les y passant comme un peigne, défaisant les nœuds et lissant les mèches. Il sentait la douceur entre ses membres et la sensation était agréable. Il s'éloigna quand Ichigo remua un peu dans le lit, se tournant dans les draps, rêvant de quelque chose. Les draps glissèrent de la silhouette et le shinigami frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de l'atmosphère.

Hichigo se pencha, les tirant violement vers lui, les pliant sur lui. Les frissons cessèrent et le roi se blottit, sentant la chaleur. Le hollow recommença à caresser les joues, la chair s'affaissant à son contact. Ichigo bougea encore, faisant cette fois face à son autre lui avec les yeux fermés et toujours profondément endormi. Hichigo voulait recommencer son geste quand il remarqua que le soleil commençait à se lever, la lumière du matin commençant à apparaître à l'horizon. Ses lacs d'or fixèrent le réveil qui mesurait le temps restant, posé sur la table de nuit et prêt à sonner à tout moment. Et c'est à cette pensée qu'il se mit à sonner, bipant par intermittence. Ichigo remua dans le lit, son bras se tendant pour faire taire la chose agressive. Il manqua l'objet quelques fois en le cherchant, toujours à moitié endormi, et l'esprit groggy. Il réussit à attraper le machin mais ne trouvait toujours pas le bouton pour le faire taire. Hichigo ronchonna silencieusement pour lui-même, la sonnerie lui tapait sur les nerfs et il fit une faveur au roi en appuyant sur l'interrupteur infernal. Le désagrément avait cessé mais pas entièrement, Hichigo pouvait entendre des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui depuis l'extérieur. C'était probablement la jeune sœur qui venait pour vérifier que le roi était bien réveillé. Il jeta un œil sur l'adolescent, il s'était rendormi. Eh bien, c'était pas _son_ problème. Il commença à disparaître avant que quelqu'un le voie, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un le voie matérialisé hors de l'esprit du roi et le regardant, _ça_ pourrait causer des problèmes. Son corps commença à s'évaporer, se dissipant mais avant qu'il ne le soit complètement, il se pencha et repoussa une mèche orange de son front.

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait cette sensation sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, l'impression persistante d'un contact. C'était agréable, Ichigo l'admettait et à présent il n'avait plus besoin de se peigner le matin, voyant que c'était déjà fait pour lui. S'asseyant sur son lit, il regarda sa jeune sœur, Yuzu, qui souriait radieusement comme toujours avec son tablier et son ustensile de cuisine à la main.

"Ichi-nii, c'est l'heure de se lever. Le petit déjeuner est prêt." Rayonna Yuzu, battant ses mains ensemble, le métal et la chair s'entrechoquèrent et elle partit ensuite sans un autre mot. Ichigo suivit sa sœur de ses yeux endormis jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée et soupira. C'était toujours la même routine matinale. Les oiseaux dehors couinait aussi bruyamment que d'habitude et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire c'était pire. Il avait quelque fois été tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de leur hurler de se taire mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il devait sauver la face.

Il prit une profonde inspiration de l'air matinal et se mit à étirer ses membres. Ichigo bailla, repoussa les draps et balança ses pieds au-dessus du bord lu lit. Il s'étira encore, tournant son dos pour chasser le craquement des os. Alors qu'il se levait, enfilant ses vêtements pour l'école, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et un coup de pied volant entra. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange sauta sur le côté, esquivant facilement son père il passa à côté de lui sans se presser en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à son père avant de passer la porte en attrapant son cartable au même moment. En descendant, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le picotement dans ses cheveux. Il était encore là et il se sentait trop comme si c'était arrivé seulement quelques moments plus tôt. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi c'était là pour commencer mais ne put pas y penser plus comme son père l'appelait en lançant un autre coup de pied.

Ichigo était assis à son bureau, à la maison, triturant le crayon qu'il avait dans les mains, espérant se débarrasser des devoirs qu'il devait finir. C'était un genre de problème de math mais peut importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder la solution qui était imprimée en dessous. Rien ne semblait marcher et il poussa un grognement de frustration, il voulait finir ce problème et s'en débarrasser pour ne pas avoir s'en inquiéter plus tard. Le papier et le problème le regardaient fixement, le blanc de la feuille était éblouissant. Ronchonnant pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement et complètement épuisé, il s'écroula en avant, sa tête tapant sur la table.

'On a un problème, on dirait.' Une voix sûre d'elle résonna dans son esprit, riant frénétiquement comme toujours.

' Va-t-en ; je ne veux pas te supporter en ce moment.' Ichigo enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

'Oh, oh, t'as pas besoin d'être si méchant.' Pouffa Hichigo, sa présence s'approchant d'Ichigo. 'Je veux juste parler, c'est si insupportable ?'

'Venant de toi ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu as à dire, de toute façon.' Ichigo sentit son autre lui bouder et être légèrement furieux, la présence disparut un petit moment, laissant le shinigami en paix. Mais, évidement, c'est à Hichigo qu'il avait à faire ; le type qui ne sais jamais quand il fait s'arrêter.

"Tu sais, c'est pas très gentil de dire des choses si méchantes." La voix vint de derrière lui et il sursauta sous le choc. Ca lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il avait même fait tomber sa chaise, la laissant tomber brutalement sur le sol. Ichigo se tordit avec peur, fixant la blanche réflexion de lui-même. Là, assis sur le lit, n'était autre qu'Hichigo qui souriait largement et avait un air suffisant comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose de fantastique. Le hollow croisa les bras, le sourire était assez séduisant.

" Comment t'as- ?!" Le roi se redressa, se mettant en position défensive à l'apparition soudaine. "Comment t'as pu sortir ?!" Cria-t-il sans se rendre compte que sa famille était toujours à la maison.

"Pff, comme si ça t'intéressait." Grogna Hichigo, se penchant en arrière, s'écroulant sur le lit. Il émit un grognement et étala ses bras sur le tissu, sentant les draps sous lui. Les vêtements blancs de shinigami se dispersèrent dessus, faisant paraître les parties larges encore plus grandes qu'avant. Les vêtements collèrent à sa silhouette et prirent encore plus de place quand il s'étira. Il lança un regard en biais pour observer Ichigo et sourit. "T'inquiète pas, Majesté, je ne vais pas causer de problème aujourd'hui."

Ichigo continua à le regarder fixement. "J'ai du mal à croire ça."

"Ouais, ouais." Le hollow ferma les yeux en se détendant, il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que se soit à part dormir juste là. C'était confortable alors pourquoi pas ? Ses cheveux blancs étaient étalés alors que les couvertures se froissaient et le bras droit vint se placer sous sa tête, la relevant. Ichigo s'approcha prudemment, scrutant son autre lui. Il ne sentait aucune aura dangereuse émaner de son hollow alors il supposa que tout irait bien, _pour l'instant_. Oubliant sa chaise tombée, il s'assit à côté de l'albinos et fixa Hichigo avec un regard interrogateur. Quand les yeux du hollow s'ouvrirent soudainement, Ichigo tressaillit de surprise. Il y avait une expression plus sérieuse sur la version reflétée de lui-même et il semblait avoir un peu de tristesse au fond des yeux. Le roi secoua la tête à cette idée, Hichigo et triste n'allaient jamais ensemble, encore moins dans la même phrase. C'étaie impossible _mais_ comme il continuait à regarder fixement l'autre, l'idée commençait à sembler vraie.

Sans le réaliser, il demanda. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Il s'assit en indien sur le lit. Ses lacs orange continuaient à regarder ceux d'or, bloqués. Pourquoi il parlait comme ça à son hollow, il ne le saurait jamais.

Hichigo sourit, largement et frénétique comme toujours et il pencha la tête. " Je croyait que tu ne t'intéressait pas à ce pauvre petit moi."

"C'est le cas mais comme tu es moi je dois le dire." Gémit Ichigo, se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Hichigo se lança, attrapant l'avant de la chemise du roi et le tira violement en avant. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange poussa un cri de surprise en tombant en avant, les bras s'agitant frénétiquement, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à rester droit. Il s'écrasa à côté du hollow qui souriait victorieusement. Hichigo se dépêcha de pousser le roi pour qu'il soit face au plafond et avec lui, allongé au-dessus. De cette façon, Hichigo était là avec sa tête qui reposait sur la poitrine de l'autre, s'assurant qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas bouger. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, le hollow étalé sur le corps. L'adolescent aux cheveux oranges paniqua à la proximité, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches à moins qu'ils soient en train de se battre ou quelque chose d'approchant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Rien." Dit-il d'une voix chantante, souriant d'un sourire suffisant et étrangement il frotta son menton contre les côtes gentiment. La peau, à travers les vêtements qui les séparaient, était froide ; Hichigo désirait la chaleur de l'autre. Il se pencha en avant, on visage s'approchant de l'autre.

"Non ça ne peut pas être vrai." Ronchonna Ichigo, il avait déjà arrêté de se débattre, il ne pouvait pas bouger, point barre. Il était coincé sous son hollow. Quand il remarqua la proximité de leurs visages, il tenta encore de s'éloigner et y réussit un peu. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et il grinça des dents d'agacement à la douleur qu'il avait sentie quand il avait fait ça. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à m'embrasser."

Hichigo cligna des yeux de surprise et commença à rire ; ce n'était pas le rire qu'il utilisait pendant les batailles ou quand quelqu'un saignait mais un qui était libre de cette partie sadique de lui. C'en était un rempli d'humour, d'amusement et de joie. Ichigo s'adoucit ; ses muscles arrêtèrent de se tendre et pouvaient sentir la vibration du hollow dans la poitrine. Le rire était agréable. Ichigo le préférait à ceux qu'il avait entendus, et il souhaitait que le miroir le fasse plus souvent.

"T'embrasser?" Le hollow s'arrêta un moment pour parler. "Peut-être que je devrais." Il s'inclina, les lèvres instantanément connectées, pressant son corps en avant pour l'approfondir. Clouant Ichigo au lit, il continua, aussi longtemps que la gorgée d'air qu'il avait pris avant le lui permettait, les yeux bien fermés. Le shinigami remplaçant se figea, les yeux s'agrandissant à la réponse. Le reflet blanc pressa davantage, espérant que le roi lui donnerait accès à sa bouche mais ça n'arriva pas, pas qu'il s'en soucie. Quand il commença à manquer d'air il s'éloigna, ouvrant les yeux dorés. Hichigo regarda le visage de son roi et éclata de rire à nouveau, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise. Sa prise sur les épaules d'Ichigo avait disparu, il s'agrippait à la chemise à la place. "Cette expression-" marmonna-t-il de dessous, pouffant toujours, essayant de contenir son rire, "-te va vraiment bien."

Le shinigami remplaçant était là, le visage tout rouge du cou aux oreilles. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes, tiquant un peu sur le côté avec ses joues plissées et les yeux grand ouverts. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé et recomposé, ce qui ne fut pas long, il lança un regard à son autre moitié avec vengeance. Hichigo retint son petit rire, levant la tête pour le regarder directement dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!" Cria Ichigo, se redressant tout en s'éloignant de l'autre. Son dos était pressé contre le mur ; Hichigo était à présent assis à côté de lui et en même temps juste sur ses cuisses. La rougeur du visage d'Ichigo avait diminué mais pas beaucoup. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fraise mûre ou à la couleur des cheveux de Renji et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" L'autre eu un sourire espiègle, se pencha en avant, capturant à nouveau les lèvres, cette fois il alla un peu plus loin. Sa main se glissa dans les cheveux orange, attrapant l'arrière il tira Ichigo en avant. L'autre main descendit le long de la droite du roi, fléchissant les doigts lentement, les caressant. Hichigo lécha les lèvres roses et plongea sa langue dans la cave intérieure quand elles s'ouvrirent, savourant le goût qui y dansait. Il sentit Ichigo retourner le baiser mais moins férocement que lui. Hichigo s'éloigna à nouveau soudainement, les lèvres étirées largement avec ce même sourire et il prit une profonde inspiration. Se léchant les lèvres, il regoûta le parfum, s'assurant de l'avoir totalement avalé avant de se pencher pour la dernière fois, posant un petit baiser sur la joue du roi. Il se dématérialisa vers l'esprit d'Ichigo juste après, mémorisant l'expression de l'autre. On frappa à la porte de la chambre juste après, sortant brusquement le shinigami de son dilemme. Elle s'ouvrit sur Yuzu et Karin qui entrèrent à l'intérieur, la plus jeune sœur avec un large sourire sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Ichigo tenta de garder son visage neutre et que sa voix ne tremble pas mais elle le fit un peu, par chance ça passa inaperçu.

"Rukia est passée il y a un moment ; elle veut te voir demain." Annonça Yuzu, ensuite elle regarda son frère ainé puis quelque chose d'autre, Karin aussi. "Il est arrivé quelque chose"?

"Hein?" Ichigo suivit leurs regards vers la chaise ; elle était toujours au sol. "Oh ça, je l'ai en quelque sorte fait tomber. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Les deux (Yuzu le croyant alors que Karin le fixait avec méfiance) sortirent juste après, toutes deux se plaignant après avoir été poussées vers la porte. Il avait eu que la chance que personne n'entende sa chaise tomber. Ichigo se retourna et la regarda. La redressant, il marmonna sur ce que Yuzu avait dit. "Elle veut probablement que je tue quelques hollows supplémentaires." Ronchonna-t-il tout haut.

'Eh bien c'est pas si mal.' La voix d'Hichigo s'éleva dans sa tête, elle était plus douce que d'habitude, Ichigo le remarqua.

'Pour toi non, parce que tu aimes te battre. Je préfère me reposer et dormir à la place, c'est bien mieux que de faire ça.' Ichigo recula et s'écroula dans le lit, sa tête atterrissant dans l'oreiller. La lumière au plafond de sa chambre lui semblait plus brillante qu'avant, peut-être parce qu'il la regardait directement. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge, il nota qu'il était tard et mit le réveil en marche. S'asseyant, il se plaignit, un autre jour était passé mais ses pensées restaient sur le baiser qu'il avait reçu d'une certaine personne. Qu'il soit maudit pour lui avoir fait ça. Ronchonnant à ce propos un moment de plus, il abandonna et se prépara pour se coucher, ça allait être une _longue_ journée demain.

Il le faisait encore ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'adolescent endormi. Hichigo s'assit sur le lit, une jambe sur le coussin alors que l'autre pendait lâchement sur le côté. Il était deux heures du matin, une heure à laquelle la plupart des gens (à moins qu'ils ne fassent la fête ou autre) étaient profondément endormis. Le lit bougea, Ichigo changea de position faisant face au hollow avec une expression endormie et calme. Hichigo laissa quelques doigts courir dans les cheveux orange, sentant les mèches entre eux. Soudain Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, regardant son autre lui avec confusion et attrapa la main qui était proche. Hichigo avait été pris sur le fait et paniqua un peu dans sa tête tout en ce maudissant pour cette réaction. Les deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant qu'Ichigo baille, toujours fatigué puisqu'il _était_ le milieu de la nuit, et il se glissa vers le mur. Hichigo cligna des yeux, il s'était attendu à un cri ou une insulte pour cet exploit mais ça l'avait _vraiment_ surpris. Ichigo se plaça tout contre la barrière et se blottit dans les couvertures en tendant un bras pour tapoter la place qu'il avait créée à côté de lui.

"Tu peux aussi bien dormir ici puisque tu es dehors, je m'en moque. Essaie juste de ne rien faire de bizarre ou quoi." Avertit Ichigo d'un ton endormi, sa menace ne portait pas vraiment avec ce ton mais c'en était une qu'il voulait tenir. Le hollow secoua la tête, un peu confus par cet acte. Pourquoi le roi ne lui disait pas de sortir ou lui demandait pourquoi il avait touché ses cheveux ? Et pourquoi _diable_ le roi l'autorisait-il lui, son pire ennemi, à dormir à côté de lui ?! Cette partie laissait Hichigo complètement perplexe ; ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une personne faisait normalement. Il continua à ruminer avant d'abandonner.

Eh bien, ça ne servait à rien de creuser et il se traîna dans le lit, sa tête faisant face à celle du roi. Il regarda l'autre se rendormir, étreignant fortement l'oreiller sur sa tête. Hichigo s'allongea ; c'était tiède en-dessous, plus chaud que dans l'esprit et il adorait ça. Ichigo en réponse, qui était à présent endormi, tendit la main et en attrapa une autre, l'agrippant sûrement. Les deux mains s'enlacèrent et le miroir blanc sourit juste avant de fermer ses propres yeux, le sommeil s'approchant à grande vitesse. La chaleur qu'il sentait se propageait de sa poitrine et sa main comme une sorte de maladie (une bonne, bien sûr). Il se blottit (peut-il réellement faire ça?) dans les couvertures, resserrant sa prise sur la main du roi et pouffa silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. La lueur de la lune brillait à travers la fenêtre, luisant sur le tapis et donnant une teinte pourpre à tout. Il semblait que la lune regardait aussi les deux en leur apportant son soutient avec sa lumière.

Et voilà J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'hab je traduirai toutes les reviews pour Métamorcy.

Sinon je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fic à traduire, donc je ne sais pas quand ça sera que ferai une nouvelle trad. Ca ne sera pas forcement pour Bleach… Pourquoi pas un Grimm-Ichi. Je vais peut-être faire un peu de D.Gray Man pour changer…

Ja ne !


End file.
